Because You Live
by ThePretender000
Summary: Sakura is a shikigami in need of a master. Sasuke is a highschool kid with demons trying to kill him. What happens when this unlikely pair are forced to work together? All Review types welcome!
1. Just Another Day in The Life

**Hey, whatup party people? I only have one thing to say.**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO AIN'T MINE!!!!!!!!!**

**Inner Sakura (bold)**

'Thinking' (Italics) 

"Talking" (Quotes)

**Chapter 1-" Just another day in the life"**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I've loved a lot of things in my life. My family was the first, but that didn't last long. The next thing was pink: I was obsessed with that for a while when I was little. I'm not a freak for it anymore, but it's still my favorite color. So according to some people, I'm a pretty lucky girl.

Ahem. Yeah, sure.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sakura woke up to see sun streaming through her window. She yawned and looked over at her clock. 5:15 AM, perfect.

_'Just enough time to finish…'_ she thought while jumping out of her small bed and onto the cold hardwood floor. She didn't bother getting dressed before rushing around her room looking for her art supplies. She found her brushes in her hamper, pastels under her bed, and actual paints scattered all over the floor. But by 5:20, she was ready. Sakura dipped her brush into some light blue paint and went to work painting her wall.

If one walked into the bedroom of Sakura Haruno, they would see one wall covered entirely in black ink, words everywhere. The other free wall was half painted, a large mural of a sakura tree by the sea, fading to a glimmering pond in a forest, transitioning to a night sky. It was her masterpiece, and was almost finished.

Sakura almost didn't notice when her alarm rang for the second time. She sighed, putting down her paints and checking the clock. 7:15 AM.

_'Damn. Now I'll have to wait 'till tonight to finish.'_ She groaned, throwing open the doors to her closet. She threw off her pajamas and put on her regular outfit, which consisted of a pink half-dress, green shorts, and shoes.. She made sure her black choker was still on, and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Are you admiring yourself, Sakura?" A voice came from out of nowhere.

"Still too chicken to show your face, Rook?" Sakura called sarcastically.

"You haven't changed a bit." The voice chuckled. A boy of about 19 stepped out from the shadows and smiled at his 16-year-old friend. He had messy black hair and deep brown eyes that held a thoughtful look to them. Sakura eyed a mark under his left eye.

"Did you get summoned already?" Rook nodded vigorously.

"Who is it?"

"This girl. Her name's Mikko, and she's actually pretty cool, for a human."

"I'll have to meet her when I finally get mine." Sakura sighed. Being a shikigami was so annoying sometimes. But in its annoyance, it was also amazing.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Shikigami are projections of magical power in the form of a creature, sometimes a human, sometimes an animal (1). Both my parents were shikigami, and soon enough, I came along. By the age of 16, most shikigami teens have been summoned to protect their human masters, as a sign of reaching adulthood. Yeah, I don't fall into that category.

I turned towards my full-length mirror, Rook standing behind me. I frowned at my reflection, taking in the fact that by my next birthday, I could very well be a failure to my race.

"Don't worry. Your time will come soon." Rook reassured me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him. He had been like a big brother to me ever since…. well, he's just always been there.

Suddenly, my simple black choker began to glow. The floor began to swirl, and I looked around, frightened. Rook just smiled at me.

"The time is now."

I felt a calming sensation, and flowed with it. Rook was gone, and markings began appearing on my arms and legs, as if written in an unknown language. It was a fantastic feeling.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I woke up this morning with a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tried to ignore it: Uchihas don't count on feelings. But by the time I got ready for school, it still hadn't gone away. I left my house (actually, it's a mansion) and walked down the street, feeling unsure. Very unusual for me. Suddenly, a girl approached me. Her shirt read "THE SASUKE UCHIHA FANCLUB" on it, and she looked at me desperately.

"SASUKE I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME!!!!!" She screeched, bothering my ears.

"No. Go away. You're annoying me."

"NOOOO SASUKE YOU WILL BE MINE!!!!" She screamed. Then something odd happened that caught my eye. The fangirl's eyes turned a deep red and her pupils disappeared. I took a step back, ready to fight if I had to. But she was too quick, and grabbed me by the neck. I attempted to throw her over me, but she only gripped tighter.

"Now you shall know how it feels to die, Sasuke Uchiha." The girl said in a voice I could tell was not her own. I struggled, but felt lightheaded. I was going to pass out soon

And then I was going to die.

A flash of pink light shone, and a girl appeared next to me. She had short pink hair and astonishing green eyes. A devious smile dominated her features, and she stared at me face to face.

"What took you so long?"

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I didn't have time to really look at my new master. I asked him a question, and it took me a few seconds to realize that he couldn't answer because he couldn't _breathe._

"**Tch. Nice goin' there, Sakura."**

'_Shut up.'_

I smirked at the demon-possessed girl in front of me. It was a lower class demon, easy to handle. I quickly drew in my chakra, muttering a few choice words, and aimed it full force against the beast. It flew out of the girl's spirit and hit the sidewalk quite nicely, moaning. I walked over to it.

"4.5 out of 10. Sorry, the Russian judge was not impressed." I flicked my finger, and the creature was gone. Then I went back to my master.

"Who're… You?" He asked, gasping for air.

"Sakura. Nice to meet you." I helped him up, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. A small marking appeared under my right eye.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?!" He yelled, stumbling backwards. I rolled my eyes.

"I had to seal our bond, stupid." I looked at him straight on and finally saw how hot he actually was. His black hair was spiked and he had deep onyx eyes that you could just loose yourself in.

"What bond?!"

"I'm your new Shikigami. I'm here to protect you from things like that." I pointed to the unconscious groupie lying on the sidewalk.

"What?"

"Are you really gonna make me explain the whole thing?" I said in an annoyed tone. He just nodded. "Alright." I sighed. So I told him the whole story of who I was, and why I was there. My new Master's face just kept growing more and more emotionless with each word.

"So that's why I'm here." I finished plainly. He stared at me for a moment, then turned around and began walking away.

"HEY, WAIT A SECOND!!!!" He stopped, but didn't turn around

"I don't need you to protect me from anything." He said coldly. "I don't need to be watched over like a child." He began walking again. I looked at the ground, but then looked back up with a smile.

"Okay! I'll leave you alone then."

_'Yeah Right.'_

Yay!!!!!!! The Chappies done!!!! REJOICE!!!!! Haha, okay. Mikko is an actual person (friend of a friend) and is a self proclaimed Narutard. She LOVES both anime and manga. So she'll show up a couple times throughout this. I got this idea from "N" is for Nishiki (check the back of the first D.N.Angel book) so that doesn't belong to me. Review Please!!!!!

(1) "N" is for Nishiki


	2. New girls, tatoos, and dodgeball

Hi everyone!!!! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm feeling really hyper right now, so I'll write the second one!!!! Thanks to Minakui, gingersnapdragon and Angels-with-Guns for the Reviews!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!! If I did, do you really think I would be writing a fanfic about what I could've made happen???**

**Italics-thinking**

**Chapter 2- "Dodgeball"**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Could that whole thing have been a prank? A dream? An illusion? I went through school feeling slightly out of it.

But by the end of the day, I'd convinced myself that I had still been groggy from waking up, and I'd still been dreaming. As I crawled into bed that night I felt reassured that I wasn't losing my mind.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Little did the Uchiha know, a pair of rainbow eyes were watching him in interest. The shady character smiled gleefully.

_'This is one of my best creations yet…'_

THE NEXT DAY… 

Sasuke followed his usual routine in getting ready for school, and walked all the way there. He had already forgotten about the so-called "shikigami" girl that had saved his life the day before.

"Hey teme! Come over here!" Naruto yelled. Knowing he was the one being addressed, Sasuke strolled over to his friends coolly.

"What do you want, dobe?"

"We're having rehearsal right after school today in the theatre, right?" Naruto, Sasuke, and their friends Neji, and Shikamaru were all in a band together called The Flaming Kunai. Sasuke and Naruto on guitar and vocals, Neji on bass, and Shikamaru on drums. They were actually pretty good, too. Sasuke sighed.

"Yes dobe, we're rehearsing after school in the theatre for the dance. Don't forget."

"See? I told you!!!" The blonde stuck his tongue out at Shikamaru, who shrugged. Then he turned back to Sasuke angrily. "And quit calling me dobe!!!!"

"Whatever baka."

"Why you!!!" Naruto was just about to rip Sasuke's hair out when Iruka-sensei walked in.

"Naruto, sit down."

"Hai Iruka-sensei." With one last glare at Sasuke, Naruto sat down with everyone else.

"Alright class, today we have a new student. She just moved here from the North, and I want you all to welcome her kindly." The door slid open, and a girl of about 16 stepped in. Sasuke, who wasn't paying attention, saw her feet first. His eyes followed her slim figure up from her legs. The girl was wearing black skate shoes (A/N: Imagine Black Etnies), dark jeans, a big black zip up sweatshirt, a dark green camisole, a black choker, and-

_'Oh shit.'_

The girl had bright pink hair and vibrant green eyes.

"Hi!!!" She said cheerfully. "I'm Haruno, Sakura!!!! It's nice to meet you all." A few mumbled greetings came from the class. Sasuke was shocked, but kept his emotions in tact.

_'WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!?!?!? WAS WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY A DREAM OR NOT?!?!?'_ His mind screamed. He put his head down on his desk, suddenly not feeling well.

At Lunchtime… 

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

School was definitely an interesting experience so far. I'd never been to a real one, with other kids my age. Shikigami parents are supposed to tutor their children until the age of 13, when we find our own Calling. The Calling of a Shikigami is like their passion, the one thing that keeps them sane when they don't have a master. It's pretty easy to see that mine is art. Performing arts, visual arts, graphic arts, I love them all!!!

But after my parents… well, after they weren't around anymore, Rook took me under his wing and tutored me like my father would have. I'm eternally grateful to him for that.

A blonde boy waved me over as I walked out of the building.

"Hey new girl!!! Come sit with us!!!!" He yelled, a goofy grin on his face. I put on my best smile and strolled over, seeing my new master there too.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. This is Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, and Ino." He smiled. "You're Sakura, right?"

"Yeah, that's me!" I smiled, sitting down next to him. I looked at my master (who's name seemed to be Sasuke) and gave him a friendly smile. He glared back.

Suddenly, a sound resonated from the other side of the courtyard.

"CHYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Everyone turned to look. A girl in a black t-shirt, jeans, white and black sneakers, and a black kitty-eared hat was chasing down one of the freshman with a metal fork in hand, and a demonic look across her face.

"YOU STOLE MY MUFFIN!!!!! DIE, DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!" She screamed, cornering the poor boy and raising the fork. He trembled in fear. In a flash, Gaara was over there, bringing the girl's hand down. She blinked at him, then smiled.

"Thank you Gaara-kun! I don't know what came over me." Then she walked back to her lunch. I turned to Tenten.

"Who's that?"

"That's Mikko-chan. She's almost bipolar-one minute you'll be chatting with her, the next minute she'll start attacking you with at fork. The only person she's really good around is Gaara-kun. That's probably one of the reasons he has a crush on her." she answered. Sure enough, I looked back over to see Gaara still standing there, cheeks tinted slightly pink.

Someone poked me in the shoulder. I turned to see it was Naruto.

"What's on your face?" he asked, pointing to my bonding mark, which had appeared when I kissed Sasuke's cheek the other day. It was a small dot with streaks coming out of it. I scrambled for an answer.

"A birthday present." I said coolly, internally panicking. Naruto didn't question it, probably because of his own whisker-like markings. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I walked with Temari, not knowing what else to do.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Let me see your schedule." I handed over the paper the scary lady in the front office had given me that morning. She quickly scanned it, then gave it back.

"We have most of our classes together. That means gym is next." Temari led me to the locker rooms, where I was issued gym clothes. We changed and went to stand in the gym. A rather large, muscular man walked out of the boys locker room, and blew a whistle.

"Alright! Boys on the white line, girls on the blue line. MOVE IT PEOPLE!!!!" He screamed. We did as we were told, and he counted us off by twos. "All the ones on the left side, and all the twos on the right! GO!!!"

We separated, and I was glad to see Temari and Shikamaru on my side. The Mikko girl was there too. We lined up against the wall.

"Okay maggots. We're gonna play one of my favorite games today. It's called DODGEBALL." Half the class groaned.

_'I've never heard of this game… must be a human thing.'_ I figured silently.

"In case you've been living in a cave all your life, here are the rules. You get hit with a ball, YOU'RE OUT!!!!!!!!!" He shrieked. I winced at the noise, then saw something interesting. Sasuke was on the other team. I then looked at the line of large red balls in the middle of the gym. The rules seemed simple enough… A whistle blew.

"GO!!!!!!"

I was the first person to get to the balls, and began pummeling everyone on the other team. My shikigami reflexes allowed me to avoid every ball thrown my way, and my speed made them easy targets. Soon Mikko and I were the only people left on our team, (A/N: Sasuke hit Temari and Shika was just too lazy to try. Sorry D) and Sasuke was the only one left on his.

Mikko had gone insane and was looking around for a ball. She saw one, and dived for it, dodging the barrage of balls thrown by Sasuke. I picked up my hand to throw my own ball at him, when an invisible force stopped me. I couldn't move my hand forward.

_'Crap. That's right. I'm not allowed to hurt Sasuke because he's my master. But everyone's expecting me to knock him out!!! What do I do without blowing my cover???'_

**Okay, this chapter was a little bit filler, because it ties into the next chapter where the title will be explained!!! YAY!!!!!! Oh, and A little bit of Sakura's past too. But it's still a secret, so you won't get much.**

**I'll start typing my Ouran fic if this goes over well. I'll have Neji send you off.**

**Neji: **Why do **I** have to do it????

**Quill: **It's because of the hair. It's always because of the hair.

**Neji: **What if I cut it?

**Quill: glares **You wouldn't dare.

**Neji:** **seriously creeped out** Review! **whispers** HELP ME!!!! 

**Quill: **Oh Nejikins!!!! **Glompage**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing!!!! I usually don't update on the basis of how many reviews I have (unless there's begging, and the giving of anime characters involved) it usually happens when the plot gods strike me with lightning, or something. Sorry for the late update too. Only two more weeks of school left, though!!! ALERT ALERT!!! THIS CHAPTER WAS TAKEN DOWN FOR FIXING, BUT IS BACK UP. HOORAY!!!! (it may not seem different, but it turns out I used the word for Mother when Sakura was calling for her father… hehe whoops…)**

**Disclaimer: YO NO OWN-O NARUTO!!!!!! (Mikko owns herself, but Rook and the Mystery babe are all mine!!!)**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 3- "Secrets revealed"**

**.: 3:.**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Luckily, I didn't have to worry about it.

Mikko had been crawling up the rock wall behind me, and had jumped to the basketball hoop's rim. She stood atop it, glaring at Sasuke with an evil look on her face, and a big red, rubber ball in her hands.

"BONZAI!!!!!" She screamed, jumping from the rim and hurling the ball at Sasuke. He hadn't noticed her, and when he finally looked up, got hit with a ball in the face.

POW.

I put my arm down and walked over to him, smirking.

"I believe that means, you're out, Mr. Uchiha." I whispered in his ear before he fell to the floor. Then I went to make sure Mikko-chan was okay. She seemed… exhilarated.

"Hai, I'm fine!!!! That was the most fun I've had in a long time. It felt like I was flying!!!" She grinned widely and got up from the floor, making her way toward the locker rooms. I followed her, giving one last glance at my unconscious master. It seemed like he twitched slightly under my gaze.

_'This is definitely going to be an interesting bond…'_

Mikko and I ended up being the last people to leave the locker room. I cornered her by the showers.

"It's okay Mikko-chan. I already know your secret." I said calmly, inspecting my nails. For once the girl actually looked frightened.

"Are you… are you a demon?" She shivered slightly. Rook appeared next to her, smirking at me.

"No, but her attitude begs to differ."

"Gee, thanks." I snorted. He laughed.

"Good to see you Sakura-chan. When do I get to meet your lucky master?"

"Oh I don't know. Whenever, I suppose."

"HOLD ON!!!!" Mikko yelled, throwing her hands between us. "You two know each other?!?!?!"

"I should probably explain." apologized Rook. "Sakura-chan is a shikigami too. She's like me, in that she has a master to protect."

"Then why are you posing as a high school student?" Mikko asked curiously.

"Let's just say my master is being…. very difficult about me being here." I frowned, remembering our first encounter. Mikko looked at me with understanding.

"Sasuke's being an ass?"

"WHOAH!!!! How'd you know it was him?!?!?!?"

"Trust me, it's not that hard." Rook grinned at me.

"Told you she was cool… for a human." Mikko fake pouted.

"I take that personally. But I accept your compliment." She began to leave, then turned around. "Oh Sakura-chan, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. A secret for a secret, ne?" I smiled and nodded, then something Tenten said occurred to me.

"Mikko-chan, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Depends. How personal?"

"Do you like Gaara-kun?" She pondered this for a moment.

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I'll take it to my grave."

"Shikigami can die?"

"Just tell me." Mikko laughed, then got a secretive look on her face.

"Truthfully, Gaara-kun is totally hot, and sweet too. He's the only one who can get through to the other side of me. But you seem to be able to as well, Sakura-chan." At this, we both smiled. "But Gaara-kun would never be interested in a girl like me. So I have to be satisfied with just watching him from afar. But that's good enough for me."

"Mikko-chan… how long have you known Gaara-kun? How long have you been watching him?" She blinked at me.

"Since we were in grade school. I used to sit in the tree behind his house and look in on his room. I would sit there for hours, watching him write at his desk." She checked her watch. "Oh shit, I have to get to class. See you later Sakura-chan!!" She called as she ran out of the locker room. Rook frowned next to me.

"This Gaara guy… I don't like him." He pouted.

"You sound like her father. Get over yourself and go with her." I said, waving him off. He laughed and hugged me one more time before disappearing.

I left the locker room in thought, not really feeling like going to class.

_'So it seems Konoha High has it's own little love story goin' on. But I'm not sure this is the only one…'_

**Later…**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I looked around my science classroom, an ice pack pressed to my face. I had woken up in the nurse's office, having odd recollections of a flying black cat and being out. Then the memories of gym class flooded back.

_'I'M GONNA KILL HER!!!!' _I thought mercilessly. Kakashi-sensei walked in, late of course.

"Sorry everyone, I got lost on the road of life, and" He began, but Naruto cut him off.

"Whatever Kakashi-sensei. Just start class." The dobe groaned. Everyone seemed to agree.

"Well Naruto, since you don't seem to understand how difficult a teacher's job can be, why don't **you** teach class today?" Kakashi-sensei asked, pulling out Icha Icha Paradise from his pocket. Naruto jumped up to the head of the class, beaming like a fool. Everyone began to talk and laugh.

_'Lazy bastard. Probably just wants to read his porn book. Pervert.' _I thought, slipping out the back door and into the hallway. I thought about going to the band room for some extra practice time, but felt a presence above me. I looked up to see nothing but the white ceiling.

_'They must be higher…'_ I headed for the stairs.

The Rainbow-eyed figure called her pet to her side.

"They're gonna need a little help. You need to push the tale along, alright?" The pet nodded and left the figure's side.

'_How complicated can these human emotions be?' _She thought, turning back to her toys and their stories.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sasuke checked the second floor, sensing a million different auras, but not the one he was looking for. So he went higher. Climbing the concrete stairs two at a time, he finally made it to the door to the roof. Pushing it open, he saw the very person that he had unconsciously wanted to talk to.

She sat on the edge of the building, her short pink hair blowing in the wind. Her emerald eyes looked thoughtful and full of innocence.

_'She's beautiful… Whoah, wait a sec. This girl is annoying, and doesn't listen. I don't like her.' _He thought quickly, as if reassuring himself. He took a step forward, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Skipping class is probably not the best idea on your first day." He stated bluntly, taking another step toward her. She whirled around, as if coming out of a reverie, and sighed when she saw him.

"Oh, it's just you. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Just me? Aren't I your master or something?" He sat down beside her, making sure there was space in between their bodies.

"You could say that. But you haven't been a very good one lately."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really." She looked out at the forest that surrounded the village. Sasuke sighed.

"What can I do to make you go away?" Her head snapped back towards him.

"Nothing. I don't go away until you die."

"Is that so? What if I killed myself?" He smirked at the pink-headed girl. Her green eyes widened and Sasuke swore he could detect fear in them. She held a shaky hand up, and put it on his face. He was about to throw her off when memories came flooding through him.

**Flashback**

_A ten-year-old Sakura is walking down the road to her house. She opens the door and runs inside._

_"Otou-san!!!! I have the ingredient you wanted!!" She yells, expecting her father's booming laugh as a reply. But there is only silence. Sakura walks up the stairs and goes into her parent's bedroom, to check if he's taking a nap. Instead, she sees her father's master, Kitona-san, with a gun to his own head. Her father is trying to grab the gun, but Kitona-san is too strong._

_"Kitona-san, stop!!!" Sakura yells and grabs onto the human's leg. He blinks a few times and looks down at the small girl. But as if an unknown force is controlling him, the gun rises to his head and pulls the trigger. Before she can do anything, Kitona-san is on the floor, dead, and her father is slowly disappearing._

_"Okaa-san!!!!" She screams, running toward him. He whispers something in her ear, smiles, and then is gone._

_The little pink-haired girl is left alone, sobbing on the hardwood floor._

_**End Flashback**_

Sakura lifted her hand off Sasuke's face and looked into the distance.

"My father was one of the greatest shikigami of all time. Kitona-san was lucky to have him as a friend and protector. I don't know what came over him that day, but I do know that the day Kitona-san killed himself was about a month after my mother's master, Kitona-san's wife Nakari-san, was taken captive by demons."

"What happened to her?" Sakura stood up.

"I never saw Nakari-san or my mother again after that." Sasuke felt a pang of sympathy for the girl, standing up as well.

'_Tough Luck…Wait, what? No, Uchihas don't feel sympathy for others! She's just a stupid little kid with family problems.'_ Yet in the back of his mind, a little voice couldn't help but whisper.

_'But isn't that exactly what **you** are, Mr. Big-shot?'_

Sakura turned to face Sasuke.

"That's why you can't die." She said defiantly. "I was born because somewhere on earth, there was a human child born destined to face the problems you're going to face, and they were gonna need help." She looked him square in the eye. "In other words, **I** live because **you** live. And if you intend on taking my life away from me before my time is up, I will not hesitate to throw you to the demons and let them have their way with you."

And like a whisper on the wind, the pink-haired shikigami disappeared.

**.: 3:.**

**Oi!!!!! That chapter was fun to write. Do all you people wondering about the name of the story get it now? Good. And just to tell you, I've met the real Mikko. She's exactly like her character. No exaggerations.**

**Okay, except maybe the flying across the gym thing…**

**Reviews encouraged! D**


	4. Band Practice

**Hey guys, sorry for the late chapters lately. I've been reading a lot of GaaraxHinata fics lately, cause that pairing is so damn cute!!!! Thanks again to Angels-with-Guns for the advice, and don't worry, Sakura's cuteness will show in the next chapter. I also decided to put in this chapter right after I took down and reposted chapter 3…uh, yay?**

_**Italics and Bold-Inner Sakura**_

_Italics-Thinking and singing_

**Disclaimer: AIN'T MINE, BABE!!!!!(Cept Rook… But I don't really own Mikko. She owns herself. Oh, and the Mysterious Girl. She's mine too.)**

**Chapter 4- "Band Practice"**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I looked around, but she was gone. I felt something uncomfortable in the pit of my stomach, but pushed it down. The idea of getting mauled by demons like the one from yesterday did not appeal to me.

I got up and went back inside, realizing that by now, school was probably over.

**Normal P.O.V.**

While Sasuke and the boys got ready for rehearsal, Sakura floated around the school, invisible. That was one of the good parts of being a shikigami: unused chakra could be harnessed to do anything, even become invisible and fly. She watched Ino fight with Tenten about whose art project was better, laughing internally.

_'Those two have a kind of sister complex.'_ She thought with a silent chuckle. She saw Mikko and Gaara talking. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but after a minute, he said something and she began to laugh. Sakura smiled softly as she noticed Gaara blushing and letting out a small grin. She also noticed Rook hovering nearby, a frown plastered onto his face.

"You really do father her, you know." She purposely bumped into the older shikigami. He looked at her in surprise.

"Shouldn't you be down there?"

"Nah, I decided to cut. Not like it matters." She shrugged.

"Tsk, tsk, Sakura. I thought you'd know better than to risk blowing your cover like that."

"What's wrong with cutting class? A lot of kids do it!" Sakura pouted.

"Oh stop. You look like a child." Rook looked at her seriously. The easy-going feeling in the conversation was gone, making the pink-haired shikigami nervous.

"You really want to be a true shikigami? Well here's rule number one: don't do anything to risk blowing your cover. Rule number two: don't abandon your master. And rule number three: never abuse your chakra reserve. If you lose it all, you'll be reduced to a Deviant."

Sakura shivered at that last comment. Deviants. Spirits who abused their chakra amounts and went through fight after fight without waiting to regain some eventually lost it all, and also the ability to be a shikigami. They are cast off by the head council of shikigami elders into a sort of limbo, where they will just float with an unquenchable thirst for all of eternity.

"At least, that is what my father told me when I was your age." Rook smiled at Sakura's nervous expression. She warmed slightly at his familiar face, and noticed Mikko getting farther away.

"You better follow Rule number two." He looked down the hall to see Mikko about to leave the school with Gaara.

"Crap. Bye Sakura-chan!" He sped off. Sakura couldn't help wonder what Sasuke was doing right now. She decided to go find out.

Sasuke plugged his guitar into the amp and turned it on. The familiar high-pitched shriek welcomed him like an old friend as he picked up his guitar.

"Shikamaru, you got the drums ready?" Naruto called to their pineapple haired friend. A crash of a cymbal was heard, then a muffled, "Yeah!"

"Hyuuga, you ready on bass?" Sasuke called to Neji. Neji nodded.

"Hey Konoha High, what's up? We're gonna play a new song for you today." The Uchiha spoke through the microphone to their friends Tenten, Ino, Lee, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Mikko (who Gaara invited), Temari, and Kankuro. (This was not including the vicious Sasuke Fangirls that were hiding in the back of the theatre)

Some of the kids whooped and laughed as the boys stared to play. No one noticed a pink haired girl stroll in through the back door quietly. Sasuke didn't notice either, as he began to sing.

_She says she's no good with words_

_but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic"_

_or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too_

[Whispered: We're going into D-Minor

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

_the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress _

_(mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you_

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

_(way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love _

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

They were good. No, they were really, _really _good. The lyrics were amazing and the music was fantastic.

I clapped lightly, positive no one could see me.

_'Sasuke looks….really hot…'_

_**'DAMN RIGHT HE DOES!!!'**_

_'__No!!! I did not just think that!!!'_

_**'Sorry girlie, but ya did.'**_

I sighed, then watched something strange happen. Gaara, who wasn't clapping, stood up and ran out of the theatre through the side door, Mikko chasing after him.

_'This place just gets weirder and weirder…'_

I left the theatre to follow them.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sasuke felt a strange presence. He looked toward the back door of the theatre, and swore he saw a breeze of pink hair as the door closed silently.

_'Was that…?'_

**Sorry for the short chappie. I went on vacation for a week and had no access to my computer. I just finished school. (HELL YEAH!!!!)**

**Mysterious Girl: I didn't appear in this chapter.**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll be in the next one!**

**Mysterious Girl: glares who said I was worried?**

**Me: backs away …right…whispers she's so creepy!!!**

**Rook: Not creepy. Just misunderstood.**

**Me: Uh…. okay then. Reviews welcome, flames accepted!!!!**


	5. Flyin High and Feelin Fine

**Hello dudes and dudettes. Sorry about the late update. I was helping my friend Moxi (cooliocows215) get out of the writers block she's in. TO THE REVIEW/FAV/ALERTERS: I just have to say, I FREAKING LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE AMAZING AND THE REASON I WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here we go!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't only have seven dollars in my wallet. But I do own the Rainbow-Eyed chick and Rook. Mikko owns herself.**

**Bold**- Inner Sakura

_Italics_-Thinking

**Chapter 5- Bonding Time**

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Still being invisible to the human eye, I flew out a nearby window to find Gaara and Mikko. They were standing behind the gym talking, so I flew down to listen in.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Mikko asked worriedly.

"It's nothing…" He trailed off, looking to the side.

"It's not nothing! I want to know what's bothering you." She persisted. He sighed.

"Those lyrics… they're mine… I wrote them…"

"So you're a lyricist?" Gaara nodded. "Then how did Sasuke's band get them?"

"I must've dropped them somewhere. I can't believe they just took them like that." The red haired boy lowered his head. Suddenly, Mikko gave him a big hug.

"It's okay. We'll figure this out together." Gaara let out a small smile.

"Okay." I thought I was going to get cavities; the scene in front of me was so sweet. I watched the two walk to the playground down the street and get on the swings. They looked pretty happy.

_'Now to find Sasuke.'_

**'SHANNARO!!!!!!!!!!'**

_'Must you do that?'_

**'Yes. I must.'**

Ignoring my stupid inner, I flew back inside the building and went to the theatre. The band was just finishing another song.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. You've been a beautiful audience." Naruto said, and mixed reactions came from the crowd. Half of them laughed, the other half groaned at how cliché that was. I waited for about ten minutes, and noticed something. The blonde girl named Ino was talking animatedly to the boy with the pineapple hair. What was his name? It was Shika….. Shika something…. Shikamaru! That's it.

Shikamaru seemed bored, but didn't make any motion to stop her as he put away his drums. Neji met up with Tenten at the door after putting away his bass, and the two walked out hand in hand.

_'Awwww, that's so kawaii!!!!! Go Tenten!!!!!'_

After everyone was gone, I watched as Sasuke began to practice a few chords.

_'He's really dedicated…'_ I thought to myself as I walked down the center aisle of the theatre. He felt my presence and looked up. We stood in silence for a few moments before I guess the silence became too much for him.

**'Which is funny, considering he's silent ALL THE TIME.'**

_'You have a point there…'_

"I'm sorry about what I said before…" He mumbled, and I smiled. He obviously didn't have much experience apologizing to people.

"It's alright, you couldn't have known." I grinned. "Anyway, I have something I want to show you." He nodded, though looked slightly puzzled at what it could be. I watched as he put away his guitar. As soon as he was done, I dragged him out of the theatre. In the hallway I accidentally bumped into a guy with a large coat and black shades.

"Oh, Gomen." I apologized, rubbing my head.

"You must be the new girl." He observed. "I'm Aburame Shino." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Shino is our resident bug expert." Sasuke informed me and Shino brought a knife out of his pocket. He made a small cut in his palm, and where blood should have started to clot, thousands of tiny little bugs came up. In no time at all the wound looked like it never happened. My blood ran cold.

Now I'll just tell you a little secret. I **hate** bugs. Spiders, cockroaches, anything that crawled I was tempted to either kill or run away from. So imagine my shock at seeing bugs in this guy's _bloodstream. _Psychotic demons I can handle. Bugs I cannot.

"N-Nice to m-m-meet you, Shino-s-san." I said politely before walking forward really quickly. Sasuke nodded at Shino before running to catch up with me. We didn't say anything for a while, but I could tell he was confused about where we were going.

"For once you're not being followed by millions of fangirls." I pointed out. Throughout the day I had noticed that the girls (with the exception of Temari, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Mikko) all had a little thing for the stoic boy.

Oh I'm sorry, did I say little thing? I meant full-out _obsession._ These girls practically lived and breathed Sasuke. Some of them wore t-shirts that read _'The next Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha' _on them, while others sported cell phone chains, hats, patches and shoelaces (yes, _shoelaces_) of his face. I got some pretty nasty glares after gym, but some cheers from the male population. Wasn't I fortunate enough to get the one with the insane followers?

"Hn." Sasuke muttered.

"So are you wondering where we're going?"

"Hn."

"Kami, is that all you can say?"

"Aa."

"Oh, nice change in vocabulary. Way to use the Japanese language." I scoffed, and Sasuke just glared at me.

_'And this has been another intelligent conversation with Sasuke Uchiha.'_

**'Are we there yet? I'm hungry. Did you bring any snacks? I have to go to the bathroom. BlahBlahBlahBlahBlah-'**

_'Ya know, sometimes I wish you were a little bit more like him.'_

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I actually was very curious about where she could be taking me that I hadn't already seen. She seemed pretty happy about it, though.

Sakura was…. strange, to say the least. One minute she was dead serious about something, the next she was goofing off and being sarcastic. And at times she seemed to be having conversations with herself in her head. I couldn't figure her out. Oh well. At least she didn't seem to be in love with me.

"Here." She motioned for me to take her hand. I stared at her. "Oh come on, it's not going to bite you." She rolled her eyes. I snorted and grabbed her hand to show her I wasn't scared of anything.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

He took my hand. I smirked and looked around to make sure no one was around. The coast was clear. Feeling his chakra run through me, I felt even stronger, and I probably was. The connected power of Master and Shikigami was almost unstoppable, if used correctly.

I focused our combined energy and turned us invisible to the human eye. Sasuke didn't make a move to show that he'd noticed. But I did see a flicker of surprise cross his face when I lifted us into the air. The expression stayed for a moment (probably the longest moment in my entire life) then he was back to being the stoic, cold boy I knew.

"What's happening?" He asked emotionlessly. I rolled my eyes again and ignored him.

"Just don't let go." I whispered with a laugh as we shot into the air. He seemed to be taken off guard, and it was good to see him looking unsure about something (for once.) He was probably wondering if I was going to drop him. After all, we didn't exactly have a…_loving_ history together.

I smirked as a devilish idea came to my mind. Once we were up high enough, a good twenty feet above the village, I used my amazing strength to chuck Sasuke high into the air. To my amusement, he let out a small shriek as he flipped six or seven times before plummeting to the earth. He didn't get far before I wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him back up again.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled, panting heavily. I shrugged as we flew over a large building. I set him down on it, and floated a few feet away from him.

"My own amusement, more than anything." I grinned. "But you looked like you were doubting my ability to protect you. You thought I would drop you. So I showed you that I would always be there to catch you." Sasuke caught his breath and looked at the ground before looking me straight in the eyes.

"Explain what that was."

"Shikigami can use the chakra in their systems to fly. It's no big deal." I shrugged. "It's not like anyone could see you. I activated some of the chakra in your system to make you invisible to humans."

"You activated what?" He questioned.

"Sasuke, do you know the reason why demons began attacking you?" I asked. He shook his head. "It's because you were born with a system in you much like the one in me. It's called a chakra system. It's celestial energy that runs through your veins, giving you a great amount of power." I explained. "More than most demons get in their entire lives. They want this power, and can only get it once you are dead. So voila, here they are."

"I have great power inside me?" He looked rather excited. "How do I activate it?"

"I don't know." I sighed and his excitement disappeared. "But that's another reason why I'm here, Sasuke. Once you figure out how to unlock this power, it's yours to do as you wish with. I'm only here to guide you in the right direction with it, whichever direction that may be."

**Normal P.O.V.**

All was quiet for a moment as both teens were engrossed in their thoughts.

Hers…

'He seemed so excited when I mentioned power…' 

**'I wonder what he wants it for?'**

_'I don't know Inner… I really don't know…'_

And his…

_'With all that power, I could kill Itachi in a minute!'_

**'I don't know, she seemed pretty serious about using the power the right way. And we don't even know how to activate it.'**

_'This IS the right way! And I'm the Uchiha Prodigy, top of my class. I'll figure it out on my own. I don't need anyone's help.'_

Sasuke was snapped out of thought when he realized Sakura was talking to him.

"What?" She sighed at him, then smiled.

"I said come on. I want to take you somewhere." And with that, she grabbed his hand and they were in the air again, soaring through the sky, soaking up the glorious sunshine.

The Rainbow-eyed girl burst into a fit of giggles as she listened to the thoughts of her toys. She twirled around a few times before collapsing on a large plush pillow and watching her game continue.

" Silly little Sasuke. You need Sakura more than you know…"

**YAY I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF!!!!!!!!!! I almost forgot I promised to put in my Rainbow-eyed chick, so I had to add this little part at the end. You'll be pretty surprised to find out who she is. Her name is actually mentioned a LOT in the series, and in many fanfictions. If you think you know who it is, PM me. I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to update next, cause of school and stuff, so if you want it soon, REVIEW!!! The danger will start next chapter…**

**Oh, and for future reference, Sasuke's inner isn't really an inner at all. It's more of a dueling personality that he fights with sometimes. But sometimes it agrees with him too… **


End file.
